+1 Power Counters
+1 power counters were introduced in the Monster Smash set. The tokens provided in most sets are used as both Victory Points tokens and +1 power counters. When a player gains VPs, they are given to them as "Victory Points tokens". On the other hand, when a token is placed on a card, it is called a "+1 power counter". When placed on a minion, they increase that minion's power as long as they are on it. Players shouldn't confuse both uses of the tokens: * If a player needs to place +1 power counters on a card, the tokens are taken from the common pool, not among that player's VP tokens. * If a +1 power counter is removed from a card, it goes to the common pool; it is not given to the card's controller and therefore not converted into 1 VP! * And if a player gains VPs, the tokens are taken from the common pool, not from their cards in play. Players shouldn't confuse the difference between "+1 power counters" and "+1 (or +N) power". +1 power counters are only placed, removed or transferred when a card tells you to do so. Other than that, if a card gives a minion +1 or more power without specifying that it's a counter (e.g. Howler, The Central Brain, Augmentation, Laser Sword, Cowboys od +1 power counters. Players are free to use any means to help them remember these bonuses, except +1 power counters. Using +1 power counters to represent these power bonuses could lead to confusion as to which actually represent +1 power counters and which only represent a "simple" +1 power. This is important for cards that interact with +1 power counters. (e.g. Soldier, We Will Rock You, Blitzed, Mad Monster Party, Purge the Demon) Unlike most Smash Up mechanics, +1 power counters are reused in factions outside of the Monster Smash set. Factions using +1 power counters: * Monster Smash set: Giant Ants, Mad Scientists, Vampires * Smash Up: Munchkin set: Elves, Thieves, Warriors * It’s Your Fault! set: Mythic Greeks, Sharks * Cease and Desist set: Astroknights * What Were We Thinking? set: Explorers, Teddy Bears * Big in Japan set: Itty Critters, Kaiju * That ’70s Expansion set: Disco Dancers, Kung Fu Fighters, Vigilantes * With the TITANS Event Kit, previous factions now have a way to use +1 power counters through their titans: Tricksters, Bear Cavalry, Minions of Cthulhu, Super Spies, Ignobles * The Bigger Geekier Box (previously, All Stars Event Kit): Smash Up All Stars * Oops, You Did It Again set: Cowboys, Samurai * World Tour: International Incident set: Mounties, Sumo Wrestlers * World Tour Event Kit: Penguins * World Tour: Culture Shock: Anansi Tales, Ancient Incas, Polynesian Voyagers, Russian Fairy Tales Rules Cards with +1 Power Counters Any card in play can get +1 power counters. There are two ways in which a card can get them: either you place the counters on it, or you transfer the counters from one card to another. Time Box is a rare case of a card not in play that can get +1 power counters. Although, those counters are used for literal counting and don't give any +1 power bonus. Depending on the type of card, the counters have a different purpose while it is on it: * If the card is a minion, each +1 power counter adds 1 power to that minion's power for as long it is on it. * If the card is an action (e.g. Summon Wolves), the ability of the card will tell you what the +1 power counters do. If it doesn't, the +1 power counters do nothing. * If the card is a titan, each +1 power counter adds 1 power to the total power of that titan's controller for as long as it is on it. * If the card is a base, the +1 power counters do nothing. * If the card is a buried card, the +1 power counters do nothing. In the case of a buried card, when it is uncovered, the +1 power counters on it are discarded; they are not placed on the card once it's face-up. Likewise, if a card in play is buried (e.g. Mummies), any +1 power counter on it is discarded. Placing +1 Power Counters When a card tells you to place one or more +1 power counters on a card (e.g. Worker, IT'S ALIVE!), take that many tokens from the common pool and place them on the card. Placing a +1 power counter on a minion is considered as directly increasing that minion's power for the purpose of certain cards (e.g. Alien Guru, Walking Carpet) and therefore as directly affecting that minion. Removing +1 Power Counters When a card tells you to remove one or more +1 power counters from a card (e.g. The Monster, Purge the Demon), take that many tokens from the card and place them back into the common pool. Removing a +1 power counter from a minion is considered as directly decreasing that minion's power and therefore as directly affecting that minion. Transferring +1 Power Counters When a card tells you to transfer one or more +1 power counters from a card to another (e.g. Soldier, A Kind of Magic), take that many tokens from the former card and place them on the latter. The card choices must be legal choices though. If a card tells you to transfer a +1 power counter from a minion to another minion, you cannot choose a +1 power counter on an action or a titan, and you cannot transfer the +1 power counter to an action or a titan either. Transferring a +1 power counter to a minion isn't considered as directly increasing that minion's power for the purpose of certain cards. (e.g. Alien Guru, Walking Carpet) UPDATE. From the That ’70s Expansion rulebook, it seems that transferring a +1 power counter between two minions is considered as directly affecting both of them. Therefore, transferring a +1 power counter to a minion is considered as directly increasing that minion's power for the purpose of certain cards (e.g. Alien Guru, Walking Carpet), and transferring a +1 power counter away from a minion is considered as directly decreasing that minion's power. When a Card with +1 Power Counters Moves When a card with +1 power counters is moved (or transferred in the case of actions), the +1 power counters remain on it. When a Card with +1 Power Counters Leaves Play When a card with +1 power counters leaves play, either because it's discarded, returned to its owner's hand, put into a deck, etc. any +1 power counters on it are removed from it and placed back into the common pool. FAQ Q: I play a card with the ability to give +N power to one or more of my minions, so I place +1 power counters to symbolize, right? E.g. Ghost Knight, Upgrade, Sword Lord) A: No, cards that give +N power and cards that place +1 power counters aren't the same. There are cards that are able to manipulate +1 power counters (e.g. Cricket, A Kind of Magic). Those cards can only manipulate +1 power counters, which are strictly placed when stated on the card. If the card that gives power to a minion doesn't state that it's through placing +1 power counters, then you can't place +1 power counters. If you want to do it to help keep track of temporary power bonuses, you should use a different method than +1 power counters and if your method is putting some sort of marker on the minions, keep in mind that those aren't considered as +1 power counters from the game's perspective. Rule: +1 power counters are only placed, removed or transferred when a card tells you to do so. Q: I play a card with the ability to give -N power to one or more minions. If it had +1 power counters on it, we could just remove them, right? We'd just put them back if the -N power stops applying. A: No, only cards that tell you to remove +1 power counters can remove them. If it doesn't say that, leave them on the card. This is important because other cards can still interact with the +1 power counters while they are still in play. Rule: +1 power counters are only placed, removed or transferred when a card tells you to do so. Category:Mechanics